rakendawn_pathmodernfandomcom-20200214-history
Infiltrator Class
I'nfiltrator' Requirements: Skills: Sleight of Hand 3 ranks, Acrobatics 3 ranks, Stealth 3 ranks, Perception 3 ranks Class Features: Hit Die: The Infiltrator gains 1d8 hit points per level. The character's Con bonus applies. Action Pool: An Infiltrator has an Action Pool of 5 + half his character level. Class Skills: The Infiltrator's class skills and key abilities for each skills are as follows: Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Escape Artist (Dex), Investigate (Cha), Knowledge (art, business, current events, popular culture, and streetwise) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sleight of Hand (Dex), and Stealth (Dex). Skill Ranks per Level: 8 + Int Modifier Special Abilities: No Trace: At 1st level an Infiltrator becomes so good at what she does that she leaves almost no trace behind when she uses any of the following skills: Acrobatics, Climb, Disable Device, Escape Artist, and Sleight of Hand. Anyone using Perception or Survival to track the Infiltrator suffers a penalty of 1 per 2 class levels the Infiltrator possesses. Additionally, she gains a similar competence bonus to any Stealth checks made provided she has remained stationary and not taken any actions for at least one round. Sweep: At 1st level an Infiltrator can take in the lay of the land with a single sweep of her eyes that often isn't perceptible to those around her. This sweep provides a +4 circumstance bonus to Perception checks out to a distance of 30' (but not behind her). Additionally, she may attempt a Perception check to intentionally search for a specific item or creature as a swift action instead of a move action. Improvised Implements: At 2nd level the Infiltrator gains Catch Off-Guard as a bonus feat. She does not suffer any penalties for using an improvised melee weapon. Unarmed opponents are flat-footed against the first attack she makes with an improvised melee weapon. Additionally, she no longer takes a -4 penalty when using the Climb and Disable Device skills without the proper tools. Bonus Feat: At 3rd, 6th, and 9th level the Infiltrator gains a bonus feat from the following list. Acrobatic, Alertness, Armor Proficiency (Light), Athletic, Attentive, Brawl, Cautious, Defensive Martial Arts, Dodge, Elusive Target, Fleet, Meticulous, Mobility, Run, Stealthy Improved Evasion: At 4th level when exposed to an effect that allows a Reflex save for partial damage the Infiltrator suffers only half damage even on a failed save, and no damage on a successful one. This ability may only be used when wearing light or no armor. This ability counts as Evasion for the purposes of meeting prerequisites. Skill Mastery: At 5th level an Infiltrator selects a number of skills from her class list equal to 1 + her Intelligence modifier. When making a check using one of these skills, the Infiltrator may take 10 even if stress and distractions would normally prevent her from doing so. Fast Stealth: At 6th level the Infiltrator may move at full speed while taking no penalties to Stealth checks. Improvised Weapon Specialization: At 7th level, an Infiltrator's attacks with improvised weapons become even more deadly. She gains a +2 bonus to damage rolls with any improvised weapon. Improved Sweep: At 8th level the Infiltrator's ability to get the lay of the land improves. A sweep now reaches out to 60' and as well as detecting threats and valuables behind her. Also, it immediately ascertains the relative strength of these dangers, with a successful check relating the danger's strength relative to the Infiltrator, i.e. higher, lower, or similar level/HD. Hide in Plain Sight: An Infiltrator can use the Stealth skill even while being observed. As long as she is within 10 feet of an area of dim light, an Infiltrator can hide herself from view in the open without anything to actually hide behind. She cannot, however, hide in her own shadow.